Twilight Epic Twilight made funny
by TeddieBare
Summary: Ok this is what my friend and i did in science everyone we show laughs please give it a go and please review and dont copy our ideas thanks xox TeddieBare
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Car crash scene

Bella turns to see Tyler's van coming for her. Edward goes to run but sees his reflection in the Volov's windows.

Edward- dude I dazzle myself.

Sparkle scene

Edward stepped in the sunlight.

Bella- OMG how did you do that?

Edward- oh that was easy, I used glitter glue.

Lion and the Lamb scene

Edward- so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

Bella- What the hell are you on?

Baseball Scene

Edward and Emmett crash together trying to get the ball, then they randomly start kissing.

Jasper- Haha I told you I would get you back.

Emmett- Rose don't be mad this isn't fair!

Carlisle- Jasper, don't tell me yo-

Jasper- Don't start or you can join them!

Ballet Studio.

Bella walked to the ballet studio afraid of death, she opened the doors to see James sitting around a tea party with teddies and dolls.

James- Oh yay, Bella you came! Would you like to join us?

Bella joined the tea party. 5 minutes later

Edward- What the hell?

Bella- uh, um, well, uh, hi. Hey black or white?

Edward- What the hell?

Bella- Do you want tea with or without milk?

In the flash back Edward has of being bitten

Carlisle bites Edward

Edward- RAPE!!!

Carlisle- Its not rape if you like it

Edward- oh, ok.

Making out scene

Edward falls of the bed.

Piano scene

Edward starts playing the piano, then he grabs Bella's head and bangs it on the piano keys.

Biology

Bella walks into the biology room. She farts and Edward holds his nose.

The tree scene

Edward and Bella are up in the huge tree

Bella-This isn't real

Edward- it is in my world, so get lost!

Edward pushes Bella out of the tree.

In Edwards bedroom.

Edward- I could always make you!

Bella- I'm not scared of you!

Edward- Well I'm scared of you!!!

Edward runs into the glass wall because he's trying to get away from Bella

Cafeteria scene

Edward kicks the apple, he tries to catch it but it hits Bella in the head.

Port Angeles

Edwards Volvo comes around the corner

Edward- Get in!

Bella gets in.

Dude- That was a very Dum move.

Edward- Um, I… I'm really sorry. Here have her back. Please don't hurt me

Alice Pov- extra scene

I walked upstairs and opened the door to see…

Jasper wearing my blue mini dress, make-up and a blonde wig he was singing and dancing to girls just wanna have fun.

Emmett came up behind me

Emmett- CROSSDRESSER!!!

Rose walks in.

Roe- Carlisle is so mean, no physical contact for 48 hours. Jasper, what the hell are you doing wearing my wig? You promised not to tell anyone I was bold!

Random walks in.

Random- oh hi guys

Alice- And you are?

Random- I'm just passing through, can I borrow your toilet?

RANDOM SCENE

Random person walks into Edwards room. Finds a guitar and runs away.

Late at night Random person turns up outside Edwards bedroom and starts playing the guitar extremely bad and singing terribly.

Bella- piss off.

Random person- why is Jasper walking around in his underwear and pretending to be in a war OMG there lady undies, what the hell?

Bella looks down

Bella- OMG he wont stop not till the sun comes up.

Edward- go away, and why is Jasper doing tha- oh cool he's playing army! Lets tell Emmett.

Emmett- GET THE CAMERA!

Esme- GOT IT!

Edward opens the door. Alice is lying on the floor with tomato sauce coming out of her chest. Jaspers doing a victory dance. Esme takes the photo. Jasper squeals like a girl.

Authors Note-

This was written by Katie and I in science, I hope you liked it, I know it's a bit random. We couldn't stop laughing and everyone we showed laughed to. Please review xoxox

TeddieBare


	2. more lol

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Bellas Birthday

Bella cuts her finger on the paper. Jasper dives for her, Emmett and Carlisle pounce on him.

Emmett- HUMANS ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD!!!

Jasper- I haven't eaten a human in about 17 years.

Everyone claps

Bella- I don't think ive ever eaten a human.

Everyone claps.

Edwards Volvo

Edward and Bella both reach for the air conditioner. Then Bella pulls back, Edward looks angry

Edward- Bitch, don't touch my radio

Bellas heaps freaked out.

Bella- so-orry


End file.
